1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blind, and more particularly to a horizontal blind.
2. The Prior Art
Since the size of a window, or a door is not uniform, a window if it is to be equipped with a blind or a curtain, needs a specifically sized blind. If the size of the window is unique, then a custom-made blind is required. Normally, either a vertical blind or a horizontal one is relatively uniform in height and can relatively easily be adjusted in height. This is not necessarily the case with respect to the widths of the blinds.
For the consumer, "a custom-made blind" means that it is not readily available and is expensive and further means that it is not cost-effective and cannot be mass-produced by the manufacturer. For the dealer, a custom-made blind means that he must purchase blinds of various sizes which are put in his custody during sale which in turn raises the managing cost. The present invention has therefore tried to solve the above problems encountered by the prior art in the present invention.